Lessons in sex
by MogsterDevout
Summary: Elliot, had a curiosity in all things. That even included the thought of sex and how did men with men go about it.
1. Mandrakes and servants

It wasn't obvious that Elliot was naïve, he kept it hidden well. Over the years he had learned a thing or two about the in goings and out going of sex, thanks to various over view classes of sexual education. However they mainly consisted of how to treat women, and what a man done with them. It was fairly simple, but the whole concept left the man wondering. What happens when two women and two men are in love and want to have sex?

The noble never had the courage to ask his older brothers. For the fact the age gap between them, had always been a problem. They were all off courting woman before he even reached puberty. Now that he was coming of age, his hormones wandered quite a bit. Tempted he scoured the school's library to find something that would help his curiosity. Alas he found nothing, only romantic novels that contained men and women together. Was the world so against the new found thought, or was it that it had never been done.

Then he heard it, the muttering between a couple in the café. He was only in there to get a small set of pastries before he went back to the orphanage. They were gossiping and he was stuck in the queue behind them. They were discussing some on from their street. They kept saying how the man only had male company. They went on and on about it, and how terrible it was. How they couldn't believe that he was found out to be a mandrake. Once the scion had gotten his good he rushed back home and consulted his dictionary to try and find out what the word meant. Yet all he could find was that it was a type of root, and nothing more. Come dinner time Vanessa had asked him.

"So how was your trip to town?"

"It wasn't that bad, although two women was prattling on in front of me in a queue. Something about a mandrake."

As soon as he said the last word, the whole dinner table went silent. His sister and brothers had a stunned expression across his face. Was it something he said, after all no one had told him what it was, how was he meant to know.

"I apologize, if I said something wrong?"

"Elliot my dear son, never mention that term. You should no better then to bring those sort of people at the dinner table." His father muttered out and went back to what was left of his dinner.

Now this had made the young boy's mind boggle more. What was a mandrake, and who were those sort of people? He had so many questions and no one to ask. It was infuriating, at the fact the list of things he did know were being out weighted by the things he did know. Still he continued his meal in silence and went to his room afterwards wondering what on earth it all meant.

Shortly after going to the orphanage, he had struck up his friendship with Leo. At all the protesting of his family, he wouldn't be swayed. He wanted the man as his servant, to be his master of all things. Which turned out for the better. Since making the bond between them known to people he soon moved out into a private dormitory with Leo at the Latowidge school. Now the two of them shared a small area, which was mainly comprised of one room that had two beds in it and a long writing desk. Along with two bookcases, two dressers and one wardrobe. Along side that they had their own private bathroom. Seeing how the most of the other students didn't like Leo's sort being around them. Elliot insisted that one be put in for them.

The relation between the two of them soon caught the eye between a few people. Which had caused a few fights on Elliot's side. At the end of one particular one the boy had shouted.

"You're both a pair of mandrakes, you know that. Disgusting lot, shouldn't be even allowed in this place."

Elliot was just dragged away by Leo at this point, but there it was again. That word mandrake? What on earth did it mean, and what ever it was apparently Leo and himself were both it. He looked across to his friend and sighed.

"I'm sorry…." He muttered out, looking down at his feet as they walked back to their shared room.

"It okay, I'm used to this by now. You must really learn to control you temper its quite unbecoming of you."

That stung, the beige haired boy knew he shouldn't get into fights. It was unbecoming of him, yet he also had a very short fuse when it came to a lot of things. And Leo had been on the receiving end of that, although Leo gave back as good as Elliot dished out.

Getting back into their room Leo walked over to the pile of books that laid to the side of the very full book case and sat down on one of the chairs to read. That's when Elliot got the courage to finally ask someone. He thought at least Leo should know what this was all about, after all one he was a commoner. Two he had book smarts and seemed to have a knowledge over everything. Three he trusted the man, they were equals so it wouldn't look bad to ask him. Since neither of them would judge.

"Leo, can I ask you what does mandrake mean?" The scion mumbled out sitting on his bed, to take off his shoes and jacket.

"A mandrake? Oh you mean the insult that boy called you?"

"Yes that….I've heard it before, but I have no idea what it means."

"Surely you jest Elliot. Everyone knows what one of those sort are."

Elliot stayed silent, at the question. So Leo was judging him, and apparently it was all common knowledge to know what one was. Had he lived a sheltered life, the maids and servants back home had ran around him doing everything for him. He was made to study his lessons and training and only that. He couldn't learn or read anything that wasn't out of place back then. Still he had to be honest even if it would result in teasing.

He had to know.

"I'm afraid not, you were right when you called me a prince. I've probably no knowledge on a lot of common sense things."

Leo just folded a page then shut his book, the clap echoing in the room. Then the raven haired male turned to him, with a straight face for a change. Almost concerned, for the boy. He just brushed some of the hair away from his glasses and began to speak.

"A mandrake Elliot, is a term for gay male. And before you ask it, a gay male is a man that enjoys the company of other men. A man that sleeps with another man and so forth. The term rent-boy is again, the same sort of thing. It's a male prostitute that gives pleasure to other men for money. Whether it be anally or orally."

Elliot's jaw dropped, his mind was trying to process the information as fast as it could. That little speech had just answered his first question and a few that he had in the past. However it opened up so many other questions like how did men pleasure other men. Yes Leo had said either anally or oral, but how did that work? And what was oral, he knew the term was for the mouth. However he saw the smile appear on his valet's face. Which only meant he was blushing brighter then any rose could.

"My, my you really didn't know did you Elliot."

"No…I told you I didn't, but how does that….and where do you even being too?"

He knew he was talking gibberish, he could feel it as the words slipped off his tongue. He could also feel other parts of his body twitch slightly at the sound of all this. Which probably didn't help his demeanour, he just turned away to his personal dresser to look for something else to change into. Since it was getting late anyway. He may as well change for bed.

"So many questions eh Elli. I'll be happy to answer any more you think of. I assure you I know all about the in goings and out goings of male pleasure."

Elliot could feel the words go in to the back of his neck like daggers. And his temper began to flare, he had to call him Elli didn't he? The noble hated the nickname, everyone back home called him it. And all it did was bring back bad memories. It made him feel like a child, yet he was apparently when it came to this sort of nature. He really didn't have any idea.

"I told you never to call me that Leo. And answer my questions, how do you know I have any more? I might of just been curious to know if you knew what it was. It was all a bare faced lie, just to see if you knew. Happy?"

"Oh, but I can tell you have more Elli. Just from you experssion, and your body language now. You thinking about how it all works….you want to know everything."

The scion gulped, Leo could read him like an open book. And it was all true, he did want to know everything. Now that he knew a little bit, he wanted to know what other things men could do. He wanted to see what it was all like. It was like an passion of his that he had for years, a passion that was now unlocked for him to see.

"Leo…..do you think. You could tell me more?"

He mumbled out feeling all ashamed and defeated, with out even arguing really. He didn't know if Leo would take his request. Technically he had too for the fact the boy was Elliot's personal servant. There fore he had an obligation to full fill the request. Then again Leo picked and chose which request he did.

"There is a lot with the mandrake genre you do realise this Elliot?"

"I know….but I want to know. It's been something I've wanted to find out for a while now. No one ever talked to me about it. I think its looked down on society, that about all I know."

"Well that is true, a lot of the upper classes think down on it. Yet the commoners can vary depending on who they are. As for more knowledge I'd be happy to tell you all I know. Is there anything in particular that you wish to know?"

"Thank you…..erm I don't know where to begin with all this….since I know oral means mouth. How do you go about that."

"Well oral, as you put means mouth. So quite simple you take the erect arbor vitae, or plug tail as some people call it. And you place you lips over the tip and slowly take it into you mouth. While breathing through your nose, you try to relax yourself, so you don't initiate the gag reflex, since depending on the size some of them can touch the back of your throat. Then you suck on it slowly moving you head up and down, thus giving pleasure to the receiver of the action. An easy way to practice this is to suck on a banana that way you can practice your technique."

If his face was flushed the first time. This time it was dead, how on earth did this child know all of this. Was it because of the orphanage, or because he was a commoner. Yet he sounded like he had on hand knowledge of the act. And talking about it had all gone to his brain and in turn, turned on his hormones. He could feel the twitch in his erection. The tent was more then obvious, thankfully the scion had his back to the boy.

Still his he took his pants off or suddenly disappeared to the bathroom. Then Leo would know what he was up too. Then a thought came to him, a way to kill two birds with one stone he thought.

"Leo, it sounds like you have on hand knowledge of all this."

"That's because I do. I have no shame in saying it either Elliot, I'm proud to be gay. After all being an orphan one has to learn theses things to stay alive and make a living. That was till the orphanage took me in."

"Ah….I see. I'm sorry, I know you don't like talking about your past."

"It's quite alright, you asked for information, and I'm happy to give you it Elli. Although what do you plan to do know with the information? Hmmm? Are you going to find yourself a banana from the dinning hall now."

With that last comment the boy turned around and snapped at his friend. Although it was a bad move, because now he was standing up Leo had a clear view of the tent in his school trousers. He blushed once more and made an effort to hide it. Which only brought on a laugh from his friend.

"Well you caused it"

The noble had snapped out at the laughing. It wasn't a funny matter, after all. He had only touched himself a few times in the past. He had almost stopped all together when he had gotten a shared room with Leo. Afraid that he may wake the noirette up, with some ungodly noise or moan.

Leo just smiled and got up from his chair and walked up to his master. Standing right into his personal space and glanced up at him.

"Do you want me to take care of that?"

He uttered out, smiling growing wider as the blush on his companion's face grew even darker. He'd be more then happy to service his master. After all, it meant that he had one up on the man. Since he was now his teacher of sorts. He could always ask for it in return another time. And it wasn't like Elliot had caught his eye over the time they had spent together. He'd seen him shirtless once or twice. The noble did look good. Strong shoulders, thin waist with small defining muscle across the abdomen. Leo wanted to know if the lower part of Elliot was just a dishy.

"Take care of it….Leo….you can't. Its not proper. I…I can deal with myself."

"Are you sure, I would take it as a request. A servant is always here to serve his master."

"Leo…."

The man was stunned to see his friend so forward for a change. When they had lessons he was always so withdrawn from the world. He loved to be alone most of the time, was this something that had been lurking in the shadows. Now that seemed like a world away, his valet approached even closer he even dared to place his hands on the noble's hips. This was something that you rarely saw a glimpse of that it had to be true, not that8 it wouldn't be nice having it happen between the two. However it could break their friendship as it stood, Elliot wasn't wanting to take that gamble. He needed some proof that it wouldn't all just crumble.

"I….Leo…..before you go ahead with what ever it is your planning. I want you to do something else first."

"Oh so the prince wants to give in finally. Very well, what is it you want Elli?"

"Don't call me that….please….not like this. And I want….I want a kiss."

His friend just stood there hands still firmly on the scion's hips. Was he going to do it or not, Elliot's brain kept repeating over and over. Then those hands began to move, one went around to the small of his back. The other trailed up across his chest and cupped the side of his face. It was all so weird and unusual, yet it felt so enjoyable. He didn't know if it was teenaged hormones or if something inside of him wanted all this.

Maybe it was because it was so forbidden, that nobody ever mention it. That's why it was so exciting, so fun to have.

The noirette just smiled as he stroked the side of his master's face with his thumb. Tilting his head up he softly pressed his lips against the others. And left them there to linger. Elliot eyes went wide as he felt it, all the sparks that were running straight to his brain then down to throbbing member in his pants. He didn't know if he should press back. He'd read all about a man and woman, this should be the same in principle.

So he dared to take the plunge. Shakily his hand brushed the side of Leo's face as he pressed deeper into the kiss. Going off what he had read, he snuck his tongue out and brushed it against Leo's. The result wasn't what he had expected. Leo took the invite and forced his own tongue back, and now he had his friend's tongue invading his mouth. Licking the edges of his teeth, and the sparks didn't end they kept going on stronger.

He felt Leo push him backwards into on of the dressers. The noble quickly realized what was going on the fact that Leo sill intended on relieving his need. Yet Elliot was to entrapped by the kiss to even notice his lungs were screaming for air. Thankfully Leo did, he pulled away his cheeks slightly pink and panting.

The young male just watched as his valet move his hands once more. With quick precision he made light work of the belt that was blocking his path and quickly freed what Elliot had been trying to hide.

"Leo…you don't really have to do this. I mean I can just….."

"Oh do shut you babbling Elliot, its not good for a noble to babble on. And in any case this should prove I'm move then happy to do it."

He grumbled out taking the beige haired boy's hand and firmly pressing it against his crotch. Elliot would of fainted if his body wasn't so struck with curiosity. Had he caused that, the noble flexed his fingers just a little bit. Which earned his a small groan from the raven haired male. He removed his hand and finished the job that Leo had started. He undid the final few buttons on his school trousers and slipped his erection from the slit in his long johns. Letting out a small sigh as it felt so much better then being stuck in layers of fabric.

"Leo…if you do this, then I'll help you out in return. We're equals remember?"

"Oh I do Elliot, but for now I think you need a bit of practice before doing this, though there will be something you can do for me afterwards."

He let out a wicked smile as he lowered himself to his knees. Taking the throbbing length in the palm of his hand. Giving it few slow strokes Leo saw the head send out a few droplets of pre-cum, it was on the end of the flare tip shining so proud. He was going to enjoy this. Kissing the tip he sucked in the tiny drops and licked his lips. That salt taste, was something he hadn't tasted in a good few years.

It was bitter, with a sharp tang to the end of it. Leo couldn't contain himself anymore, he knew that Elliot probably wouldn't last long, still he was going to enjoy it as much as he could. Wrapping his lips around the hardness he quickly set himself to work, going at a very slow pace taking all of Elliot in. The small head of soft beige curls tickled his nose, but it didn't distract him. Not one bit, the smell of musk was so strong, it poured off the man. Running his tongue against the large vein on the underside earned him a muffled gasp. He glanced up to see Elliot holding a hand to his mouth and a hand on the dresser.

Oh it was such a shame, thought he'd have the noble moaning for him in due time. This was just the beginning of things to come. Leo had missed this, having a man in front of him. Even if he wasn't proud of what he done, he loved every second of it. He'd only slept with on other rent boy during his time, and that was with him being the more assertive. Every other time, it had always been just a cock to suck.

He slipped one of his nimble hands into the slit of the long johns and teased the scion's testicles feeling the velvet sacks with thin cold fingers. Elliot's body was burning hot compared to himself. Then again he never allowed to show his pleasure. Yet as the noble had said they were equals, so Leo could for once. Letting out a guttural moan with was one subdued by the fact his mouth was he felt his own need throb for attention.

However he knew the task at hand came first. So he started to pick up the pace no longer in the mood for teasing Elliot. It was all about pleasure, and feeling damn good about it. Scrapping his teeth harshly against the sensitive skin, as he reached the tip he dove his tongue in the slit swirling circles over it again and again.

Elliot let his head hang as he gripped the dresser with all him might. This felt like nothing he had even felt before. Not even when he had gripped his own need and relieved himself. This was just too much, he soon found himself seeing white spots as he bit down on his hand to stop the scream coming out. That was the best orgasm he had ever had. And that was all done with Leo's mouth? He felt like he was floating on air, completely spent. Like nothing could ever bring him down.

Leo on the other hand had enjoyed it, he drank down the thick white liquid quite vigorously sucking on it to get every last drop out of the man. He missed that taste, it coated his mouth and throat, it was like pure nectar to him. And now he had a continuous supply of it. And a willing subject to try a lot more things, he was interested in.

Realising the now flaccid dick, he made no attempt to tuck it back in. After all he knew Elliot would more then likely take them off to change,. But not before he had his fun. It was now his turn to get off, and it hurt something bad now.

"Now then, time for your first lesson. Although I'd get rid of the clothes, their such a pain to have on."

He muttered out quickly removing his own blazer, waistcoat and shirt. Leaving him with only his pants on which he quickly got out of and laid in clear view on Elliot's bed waiting for him. The noble tried to make sense of what he was being told, he was just so stunned, he was still feeling euphoric. Though he done what he was told, which wasn't hard since his trousers were in a pool around his ankles. Stepping out of the last of his clothes he joined Leo on his bed and looked at the raven haired male. Baffled to what to do next.

"Since your fairly knew to all this it seems. We'll start you off easy, I'm sure you know what tossing off is. Well that's what your going to do for me."

The valet stated out looking at the young man, like it was the most normal thing in the world to say. He tried to get his head around the whole thing. Bless Elliot he really wasn't in his comfort zone, yet he was a determined man. Once he had a goal to reach he done it, and this goal was to learn all he could about this whole business of being with a man.

Biting his lip slightly his hands shaking of their own accord. Whether it was out of fear, or interest he didn't know. Yet he started of somewhere safe, he laid his hand on the curve of Leo's hip and felt the smooth skin under his palm. It was soft and it looked so creamy, Leo was quite different from him, with his long hair and lithe body he was a stark contrast to the noble.

Sliding his finger tips with a feather light touch to them he went across the hip bones and down to the top of the groin where a small bush of thick black curls crowned the top of a rather thin and long length. He spent a minute or two to gather his nerves playing the soft curls before, bringing his fingers around Leo's dick. Going off what he liked when he was jacking himself off, he gave the length a firm squeeze and kept a solid grip as he slowly moved his hand up and down.

It was strange thing, it was a normal habit of any teenaged boy. Yet doing it to another male seemed so taboo, still there couldn't be that much wrong with doing this. Could there? He just kept the movements firm and sharp. Not that he wasn't enjoying it himself but the action made his valet pant, and his whole body began to flush. The tip was leaking quite heavily so Elliot gathered it with his palm to ease the friction in his movements and leant his own body closer to noirette.

He just thought to do it as if it was his own. That's all it was, till Leo pulled another trick on him. He was gazing down at what he was doing just listening to the little wanton noises that came out of his friends mouth. Along with a few profanities, Leo really did have such a dirty mouth. Then again he was a servant, he could get away with it. When the beige haired male sped up his pumping the noriette was quick to grab his face and crush there lips together.

He stopped the ministrations, so caught up in this, his second kiss. Till Leo mumbled against his lips asking why'd he stopped? His brain suddenly made the connection and he returned to wanking the other man off. Switching between hard and fast strokes, with soft light twists with slower jerks. The moans poured out as he felt his mouth being invaded for the second time. This time he fought back, trying to hold his own against a more experienced man.

The grip Leo kept on Elliot grew more intense as he felt that familiar coil settle in the bottom of his pit. He didn't have time to warn Elliot or anything he just arched his back and came all over Elliot's fingers. That had been good, tonight he'd probably sleep well. No nightmares or anything, he'd have thoughts of all the things he could teach Elliot. And all the cock he wanted from now on.

Elliot looked down at his hand while Leo was in his own bliss. Detaching himself from the softening length, he inspected the white semen on his fingers. Most of the time he had just washed it off, though Leo had drank his down. Taking it to his nose, he sniffed at it and it didn't smelt that bad, just a strong smell of musk really. Daring to push all boundaries, he licked his index finger with the tip of his tongue. And shook his head at the taste, it was terribly bitter and salty. Did his taste like this too?

Leo glanced over at his master once his breathing had calmed down. And watched the scion inspect the sperm on his finger tips. He let out a small chuckle when his master shook his head, it wasn't to everyone's taste, but he would teach Elliot to like it. Reaching out the raven haired male took the hand and liked it clean making sure there wasn't a drop let. Then he enraptured Elliot once more for a slower kiss, letting the novice explore the mixture of taste. Between his own saliva and his semen, maybe that might warm him up to the taste, if not the whole idea…


	2. Trust and Punishment

Chapter two.

Ever since that night, Elliot didn't dare breath another word to Leo for a whole month. He done everything in his power to try and avoid the man. He even asked for a personal carriage back home for each day at school- saying that he was homesick and that he wanted to spend more time with his family. Leo on the other hand had also stayed mum on the subject, thinking that in time there'd be another moment where Elliot's curiosity would play the better part and the noble would come back.

The Nightray was lost in a pool of thoughts. When he slept, which was a rare thing these days it was either full of the nightmare that haunted his every moment or of that night spent with Leo. That night where a whole new world was opened to him. He couldn't believe the things that had happened, not only did Leo get down on his knee's and gave him oral pleasure that resulted in the scion's orgasm, but he also touched another man's cock.

Elliot had also given away his first kiss to his servant. Although it felt good to do so, it was also a worrying thought. Since a lot of the other boys kept on insisting that he was a mandrake, when really he wasn't. He knew Leo was, the noirette had admitted to it. However Elliot did not consider himself one. He was just curious that was all it was, learning about a new thing. Just simple curiosity, and nothing more yet when ever he thought about it he could feel himself growing aroused. So much so that he had touched himself one night and found much more pleasure in recalling the acts that he had done then when he had just jacked off and thought about women.

Still he attended various social gathering that the school had put on and interacted more with women. So much so he even asked one to a dance, and in turn she said yes. So that time when the ball did come round he took the young maiden to the hall and waltzed with her. Yet she grew very annoyed by the end of the night, for the fact Elliot kept looking back at his servant more then he kept an eye on her.

He did try to apologize the next day, which had earned him a slap and a lot of the girls now were muttering between themselves about the nights events. Even his teacher grew concerned after that, and had pulled him into the see the school councillor. Which did make the noble feel better, he had a chance to speak his mind about all the things that were concerning him.

Though when he did go to see the councillor, he didn't talk about those thoughts. He discussed all the other worries he had. Such as the amount of pressure his parent had placed on him about being the next head of the Nightray house, the night that his brother's had died and how that had effected him. Also how he felt betrayed by his brother Gilbert when the man left the main house to work for Pandora and the Vessalius family again.

All these sessions the councillor kept a straight face, that only seemed to frown once or twice. Elliot looked across as he just finished rambling on about how he had been feeling that day. The man he was talking to was well aged, around the mid to late forties. His hair was slowly receding though it wasn't so far back that it made him look bald. The ends of the man's hair was still a glossy deep red, there were no signs to show he was going grey from age; and he was tall, about six foot three maybe four. Elliot didn't'know for sure, well built with strong board shoulders and thick muscular arms. Dressed in a simple tweed suit with a tartan waist coat and white shirt. The whole look outfit looked wrong, he also didn't wear a wedding ring. So obviously there was no female touch involved, perhaps that was why the outfit look so garish.

Still whilst the man was talking, or whenever Elliot passed him by down one of the hallways. He kept looking back at him, thinking about what he would look like in a decent suit. Then one night he was stuck awake. He'd just finished the last piece of homework and he dressed himself for bed, and just laid there. Wide awake, so he was recalling something his councillor had said to him. When you are feeling restless try to clear your mind off all those needless thoughts. Focus on something that makes the tension disappear. Something that would please you, make you feel better overall.

The problem soon appeared, he began to clear his mind off all the little nagging thoughts he had about school, training, his family. And there in his mind's eye stood his councillor. Only this time he was in a good outfit, it was a black tail coat, something like the teachers wore in class. He did look a hell of a lot better with something co-ordinated. Then the man started to take the clothes of, one by one the pieces of cloth fell the floor in a pool.

It showed those strong shoulder bare, that lead down to a chiselled chest, well rounded pectorals slightly covered in a light dusting of fine red hair. Going lower he had a the showings of a six pack that Elliot wanted to reach out and touch. Then his thoughts made him look further south, that's when he snapped his eyes open and looked around the room. Letting out a deep sigh, he began to worry again, not only had he just imagined his councillor naked, but he found himself aroused by the fact.

He took a week away from going anywhere near him. He made up silly excuses, saying that he felt a lot better and that if he needed to he would come and visit him for another session. Since he couldn't run away back home. His family were beginning to worry and all of them were asking stupid little questions, he had no choice but to go back to the shared room and face Leo.

After all this time, would the raven haired male be annoyed at him? Or would he understand, that Elliot needed some time to think things through. He got to the door to their dorm and slowly opened it. The room was empty, deathly silent and the air was full of tension. Walking in he expected Leo to pop out from nowhere, he looked over to his dresser as he set down his satchel and case. On there was a note and a banana, of all things Leo had to have left that for him to find.

He could feel the blush come to his face, just looking at the inanimate object. He sat down on his bed and picked up the little note that was next to the yellow fruit. He wasn't unhappy that Leo had still remembered that moment. Yet it was sitting in his stomach right either, as far as he knew it was wrong. That's what society had told him, for the fact there wasn't anything about the place to show it. Even people muttered it in the darkness along with the talk of prostitutes and cabs. Still he opened it, and the message read.

' _Dearest Elliot;_

_Since you've been gone I too have been going back to the orphanage. It was getting lonely without you by my side. After all if you chose me to be your personal servant then you shouldn't have left me alone. I know that what happened that night might of shocked you, but I regret none of it. _

_You called out to me to be your friend, and a friend I was. All I done was helped you understand something that you didn't. Yet afterwards you ran off, not thinking how that would effect me. To say the least I'm hurt, so I've told the school not to bother with me. After all you'll be much better suited to a life without a rat tailed whore as a servant. That is because that is what I am. I'm no hero, no noble or anything near that. I'm a child from no back ground, no parents either for that matter. _

_All these years that have gone by, I have been bought and sold like a loaf of bread. The amount of times I was cast onto the street or beaten half to death all because I didn't do something right has taught me you never take things for granted. If I knew telling you the truth and opening up a little bit of myself would over caused you to run like a dog. Then I never would. _

_And if you do come back to find me, then I will go back to your side, because after all these years. You are the only person that has seen me for me. Someone has looked past my background, my flaws, my temper. The way how I always want to do things my own way, and not with society. I trust you, even if that trust as it stands is damaged I still do Elliot Nightray. _

_Please come for me, please prove the world wrong. _

_Leo~ '_

Elliot sat there holding the note in his hand. Tears silently running down his face. Here, he was thinking that Leo had understood why he left, why he was being so distant with him. He thought everything was fine, since the boy had even left that damned fruit out for him. However that was Leo all over, to leave something that would cause a stupid reaction. A single silent tease even if he wasn't there, yet the tears kept falling from his eyes. Leo had left the school, had the boys been worse to him while Elliot wasn't there, had they'd dare to even touch him. He didn't know what to do, to run out all the way to the orphanage and declare that he was sorry. If he done that then it would come out that they had done something together, and that could cause the two of them to be split up for good. There'd be no way his father or his family would let him be with a man that consorted with other men.

"What do I do…." He voiced out into the open air, the slightest croak in his voice. He suddenly felt so lost, more lost then when he had Leo. He scrunched the paper in his fist, and began to shake. He honestly didn't care, Leo was his only friend and that friend needed him. Getting up he stormed out of the room with great speed. Knocking over a few of the other boys over, the shouted remarks at him but they were all just inaudible buzzing noises. He couldn't hear them, for the first time he ignored the comments about his family name. About him, he had one thing he needed to do and that was to get Leo back. Back to his side, back as his servant and valet. There was no chance in hell, that anything would stop him.

Leo was his one confident, the one person he trusted to tell things he would never dare tell anyone else. And here the scion was, going on about being noble and doing what's right. When in all honesty he had just stabbed his friends trust through the heart, he had abandoned him to the wolves. He mentally swore to himself, on his own title and name he would never do it again as he procured a carriage and told it to head to the house of Fianna

Whilst Elliot had somewhat left him all on his own, he tried to managed each day as it came. It was easy at first, but as the days went on he missed the scion's charm. The little things he used to come out with. Leo couldn't find anyone else to tease, simple because no one had paid him any attention. That was until aout four days before Elliot came back to the dorm. The boys in the pirate place had decided to gang up on the little bookworm. He tried to stand his ground the best he could, but in all honesty it was six against one. Leo had no chance of even landing a single hit. He just dropped to the floor and curled up into a ball, so the hits would do him too much damage.

All the while his brain was screaming out to call for Elliot. However the boy wouldn't come, he hadn't seen him in days. Even in lessons he kept looking around for Elliot, and he could see him. Right at the other end of the classroom, the boy didn't even make an attempt to look across at the raven haired male. He tried to do his studies the best he could, but he could feel his mind wandering. Even reading wasn't helping in fact it only made it worse, usually he could hear Elliot trying to hum out a tune or tap out a melody. Yet there was nothing, all around him, he was alone again.

After being beaten up he decided the leave the note and left the school, he didn't even get a carriage to the orphanage. He walked it. The journey took a least a day and half, and that night Leo had slept in the corner of a murky alley clinging to the little alcove that were there for some shelter. It was raining and the wind was blowing a gale. All the noirette could do was cry, he was blood and battered and now stuck somewhere between hell and misery.

When the rain stopped and the sun was just about to rise, he thought his luck was about to change. He heard footsteps coming near him, he looked up from his little corner and peered through those thick frames to see if it was Elliot coming for him. Had his hero came to save him after all, he say the shadow begin the clear and it was a rather plump man, bald and stunk to high heaven of cheap booze. Next thing he knew was that his body was flung against the wall. And a hand quickly tore off his trousers, he closed his eyes and bit his lip.

His mind went blank as he felt the pain rise through him, he tried to ignore it. Scrapping his fingers against the cold damp brick. He could feel every movement the drunkard did, he wanted to be back where he was safe. Even at the orphanage he had some safety, the monsters that lurked in the darkness couldn't hurt him again. Couldn't do this. Once the man had finished he just done himself up and stumbled off into the day crunching the boy's glasses under his foot. Leaving Leo a dishevelled mess still clinging to the wall.

Taking a deep breath he did what he could to make his trousers fit him, picking up the cracked frames and staggered off taking all the back roads and dark alleys to the orphanage. When he reached it, he looked at the place and he saw the kids from one of the windows. They were laughing happily, nothing wrong in their eyes, then he glanced down into a puddle to stared at his murky reflection.

All he saw was a bruised child, wearing cracked glasses and his head a mess covered in mud and filth. He didn't belong at the orphanage, he didn't deserved anything that nice. He was a street rat, and would always be a street rat. He turned on his heels and walked back in to the alley way, where he found a small stack of bins. One of them had been knocked over and the food was laying on the ground. His stomach grumbled, he crawled at what looked like a half eaten apple that was going brown. He sat there for the rest of the day, slowly eating that apple.

Elliot jumped out of the carriage and ran in to the orphanage. One of the maids looked at him wondering why he was here.

"Master Nightray, what on earth?"

"I'm sorry sister, but is Leo here?"

"I'm afraid not, I haven't seen him since he left with you…why do you….."

Before the young sister could finish her sentence the young Nightray had run out the door, after finding out Leo wasn't where he should be, well he wasn't in the second place he should be. The first place was by Elliot's side. Rushing out in to the street he spent the next two hours canvassing the whole area. Looking into every book store, the park or the usual place where he and Leo went. When they didn't work he started looking down all the back streets. It was growing late, and he was beginning to get scared.

What if something had happened, while he was gone? What if someone had caught Leo? The thoughts grew more and more ludicrous as time went on, so much so he began to run and even fell over a few times and just didn't care he wanted his Leo. His servant, the one thing he had fought for, the first thing he was ever allowed to do in his life. He could chose Leo, if Leo wasn't there then nothing had been gained, he would just have this empty hole in his chest where Leo used to fit, not only as a friend or as a servant. Leo was someone he trusted, he trusted Leo over his own brothers and sister. His own parents he needed the raven haired boy at his side.

Turning down an alley he heard a cat screech followed by a small cough and sniffle. Looking down the alley he couldn't see anyone, perhaps it could have just been another drunk, but usually he could see grown men. Rushing down the alley he tripped over a lose cobble stone and came crashing down to the floor, right at Leo's feet. Pushing himself up with his hands he turned to look who it was, and his heart almost shattered into a million pieces. There Leo was fast out cold just slumped against the wall, and in a terrible state.

He wanted to scream in both joy and pain, but he couldn't find the breath for fear. Shift over he tenderly reached out and touched the boy's neck. It was bloody and from what he could tell Leo had been crying, his cheeks were red and eyes swollen. Still he could feel a pulse going, the boy was just out cold. Probably from sheer exhaustion.

He couldn't take him back to the orphanage, in this state. The word would only spread back to the main house. Thankfully he still had a few gold coins left, that would be enough to get a carriage to take them back to the school grounds. Or at least he hoped so seeing how it was late most carriage drivers would take any sort of work, and wouldn't think twice about asking questions. Scooping his friend in to his arms he walked out into the main road and found a driver. The journey back to the dorm on horse would only take twenty to thirty minutes. That should be just enough time, for Elliot to gather his thoughts and not break down as soon as Leo woke up.

Sitting in the carriage, the scion still had the valet in his arms. Head resting against his chest, Elliot, brushed away those long raven locks and pealed away slowly those thick frames. Poor Leo, he had a broken nose, a black eye and nasty gash on his left cheek. Looking at his face, only made Elliot worry more about the state of him that hid underneath his tattered clothes. Pulling his arms tightly around the thin frame, he lightly rested his head against his friend's and let the rock of the carriage do the rest of the work.

Leo didn't know what was going on, all he could register was that someone had picked him up and now he was on a carriage. _So this is my fate now?_ His mind wondered, thinking that he was being taken away by some dealer, or a pimp. He had completely given up hope of Elliot ever coming to get him. After all, he said he would be at the orphanage, though he never went back. So there wasn't any chance of the noble looking after him. It was pretty obvious that the man didn't want to see him again, hence why the scion had been avoiding him so much.

When the carriage stopped the young lad gave what he had left in his pocket, and quickly strode away. Feeling dreary and tired himself, he shook his head and forced himself to stay awake. Sleep could wait. Elliot had to make sure that Leo was okay. Creeping up the old wooden stairs, he could hear some of the boys were still awake. And probably raiding the pallor, thieving bastards didn't know better. Still it gave him time to quietly slip away and back into his and Leo's room.

Setting the sleeping form down, he quickly locked the door and pushed one of the chairs up against it, making sure that no one could get in no matter how hard they tried. Throwing off his coat into a corner of the room, the young Nightray rolled up his sleeves and got a small mug of warm water and a cloth. Taking the spare chair he sat down next to Leo and slowly began to dab away the dried blood and dirt from the noirette's hands and face. After setting the mug and cloth down, he peeled away layer after layer of cloth.

The pale form, was marked in yellow and purple marks, showing that he had been hurt. By the looks of things someone had given his friend a right royal kick in. He knew it had to be the boys from the dorm, why else would Leo flee from here, after all this was their safe little corner. However he would deal with that in the morning. Taking the cloth again he wiped away any dirt he could see and tried to be gentle over the wounds. Although he did get a sniffle or two from his valet, once he was satisfied he pulled the covers over Leo and stayed in that chair watching him as he too drifted to sleep.

The next day was a rather enjoyable day, Leo was shocked to say the least to wake back up and find Elliot asleep in a chair next to him. He looked at the sleeping form and felt himself beginning to well up. So he softly got up and paced into the bathroom, closing the door but leaving the tiniest of gaps so he could still see the scion out of the corner of his eye. Clutching his head in his hands he let the tears roll out one by one. Elliot had proved the world wrong, he had ran out after him, and looked for, The man even brought him home and gave him his bed. He felt so stupid, so ashamed to do this whole thing in the first place.

How could he even began to apologize? Then there was the rape. How was he going to bridge that gap with Elliot, the fact that in his hurt and fury he had gotten himself abused off another man.

"LEO?"

Elliot shouted out, waking up by falling off his hand. The noirette just walked out from the bath room, no glasses his hair a tattered mess, eyes still red from the tears they had shed, and he just looked at him. Completely silent, for the fact he didn't have any words to say for once. No remarks no teasing, nothing. The noble, just got up out of his chair and wrapped his arms around Leo, embracing him, reminding him of where he was. Grounding him, for the fact that Elliot would always be there for him.

He was about to say something when the noirette snapped it shut, he didn't want any words. Not right now. He couldn't think, he just wanted to stay in Elliot's arms a little longer, just to feel safe, like the children in the orphanage. That warm cotton like feel that made you know you weren't in any danger. The two of them stayed like that till Leo's stomach growled in annoyance. Elliot just let out a small smile and went and fetched them both a clean set of clothes from the wardrobe and got changed.

"First things first Leo. We'll get you something to eat, then we're going to the headmaster."

"Why? I mean, I'm no longer a student."

"Sadly that maybe true, but once we explained you withdrew because of the treatment you were receiving of the other boys. And I'll use my father's power, I'm sure he'll soon re-instate you."

Leo just smiled at the thought of that happening. After they were dressed, they went down to the mess hall, where the two of them got a few rather unwelcoming looks, which they both brushed off and just simple grabbed a fresh apple each of them and carried on towards the Head Masters office. Once they were there, the man indeed looked at the poor boy in shock to see the state of him. The fact that the boys had gone that far, was something that couldn't be tolerated. So Leo gave the Head Master's the names of the boys who attacked him, and that was that.

Later in the day, when they had finished their music practice and were walking back to the dormitory, outside were a line of coaches with bags piled on them. With a set of rather unhappy looking parents, obviously all the boys had been dismissed from the school, and had to leave. Which meant that one the place would be quieter and two, the boys that didn't mind Leo and Elliot being friends were left behind so there shouldn't be any more bad comments.

Spending most of their time down stairs, a few of the boys that were still left were wary of talking to them. It was obvious that Elliot had them dismissed from Latowidge permanently. Still it was nice, being down stairs and eating just like normal. However that soon changed when they got upstairs, both of them had questions that needed answers to them. Yet neither one of them wanted to speak in fear of losing the other.

"Look…."

"Don't bother…."

"But Leo I need to tell you….."

"I said don't bother me okay I don't want to talk about it, none of it. I…..I don't want to lose you again."

The noriette looked at the bookcase as he said it, trying his best not to show off his eyes too much since, Elliot had to phone the main house and request another pair of glasses for Leo. At least he could sort of lie, he didn't know if the boys had broken his glasses or if that had happened later on during the night time. Still it scared him, those words worked both ways. He didn't want to lose Leo either, never again. Once was hard enough to deal with, especially if this was how Leo ended up afterwards.

Walking up the noirette, he rested his hands on the dainty shoulders. Leo hissed a little, one of the bruises beginning to throb a little with the pressure, but still it felt good to have something solid touching him. Although to have Elliot touching him, he kept getting the warm fuzzy feeling again inside of him. He reached out and picked up a fairly thin book, weighing it in his hands. Then he turned around slowly and whacked Elliot over the head with it. Not hard, but hard enough to feel it, after all he was hurt from the whole ordeal and it was all the scion's fault.

"Ow….."

"Well then?"

"That hurt Leo, and I know I deserve it. I was stupid, but you shouldn't have run off like that. You scared me half to death."

"…And? How did you think I felt, you ignored me ran away to your precious castle, and let me standing all alone. No one to talk, no one trust….just these four walls."

The beiged haired male, rubbed his head slightly, it wasn't that bad he was just over reacting. Then again Leo could have done worse, but he didn't which showed he was just as scared if not more. After all he did really have no one, all he had was Elliot. The scion just glazed into those amethyst eyes, and without any doubts in his head. He bent his head down and brushed his lips over the noriette's just hovering there, sharing each others breath. To be so close, without doing anything, though it seemed Leo was a bit impatient and leant forwards claiming the noble in a rather violent kiss.

He bite down on the scion's lower lip earning him another yelp, but access to roam the hot cavern that was his master's mouth. He knew he was being to forward again, but he needed this. He needed to feel it, that longing in his heart to go away. That solid feeling that was on his shoulders he had to get it into his heart, this time he wouldn't let Elliot escape, he would chain the man down the next day if he even thought of leaving him.

The Nightray, tried his best to keep up. He just hoped he wasn't a sloppy kisser or anything like that, though people say all good things come with practice. Speaking of practice, it reminded him of the little object Leo had left for him, when he had found that note. Not that he had practiced with it, but what's better than the real thing? Wrapping his arms carefully around that skinny waist he pulled Leo over to his bed once more.

He knew that it would probably got horribly wrong, but then again he wanted to make things right. He wanted to return the favour as it were. Leo on the other hand, had other ideas, as he let the kiss go on. And slowly shuffled with his master he got a plan hatched in his head. After all, the thwack with the book was just the opening act. Now it came on to Elliot's real punishment. Spinning the two of them around he casually sat down on the bed.

"Pants off….."

"Excuse me, no you first, there's something I want to do."

"I said pant's off Elli. Time for your punishment."

"My _what_ now? And I hardly call giving me oral a punishment."

"Just take the damn pants off."

"Fine."

The scion grumbled, but done as he was told. Unbuckling his belt and taking everything off but his shirt, he stood there naked from the waist down. Supporting a semi-erection, that slightly swung as he stood there. Wondering what to do next, and what on earth did Leo meant by his punishment. Although that was soon answered as Leo grabbed his left arm and pulled him over his lap. The noble was too stunned for words, he could feel his length brush against the cloth of Leo's pants, and felt very exposed all at once.

"This is for leaving me." The raven haired male mumble out, after giving the scion's pert behind a hard smack.

"And this is for making me worried about you. And this is for making me cry….twice."

The assault on his cheeks was surprising to say the least, he could feel his face burning from embarrassment, though ever time he was smack the tingle went straight to his cock. Which then rubbed against soft fabric. Over all, it was confusing set of emotions. One of humiliation from being spanked like a child over his servants knee, and two slightly arousing from the pain he was getting from each hit.

Then Leo's hands stopped and rubbed the pink marks of that fair skin. Pressing ever so often, to make sure Elliot felt the burn of it all. Made sure that if the scion ever did think of leaving him again, he'd be given a punishment for doing so. Never again did he want to cry, he thought his days of that were over. So for every tear, he would make sure Elliot would remember it the next day. Once his servant had stopped the smacking and rubbing, Elliot slide off his friend's knee and settled himself between them. Placing his hands on Leo's lap, look for an answer to say if he could or not.

"Have you practiced Elli?"

"No…but, I want to do this Leo. Even if it isn't as good as you, or I can't do it right I want to try. And if I fail at least we have a base level to work from."

The logic made sense the raven haired servant, so he undid his own pants and slide them off. Kicking Elliot in the process, but again he was in the way. Sitting there he waited for the scion to make the first move, after all he said he wanted to do this.

"Just remember, breath through your nose…"

Leo mumbled as Elliot once again shakily grasped his valet's length. Rubbing it a few times, he leaned forward and licked the tip, giving an odd look at the end of it. He tried it again and then a third time, each time the licks were longer and bolder. It was an odd taste, but not repulsive. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his lips over the flared head and swirled his tongue around the slit. Slowly breathing from his nose he only moved a few centimetres lower trying to sort out a steady breathing pattern before going too far ahead.

Although he got a slightly grunt from Leo, and in return he glanced up and shot him a look. As if to say; I'm trying here, give me a break. With that said, caution went out of the window and he just went for it. Plunging the hard length down his throat, Leo's cock did his the back of his throat wall. And he did cough though he done the whole process a good few more times, before giving up and admitting defeat for now.

"I'm….sorry…"

"You done better than I thought you would, prince."

"Well I am sorry for being so terrible, princess. I'll do better next time."

He chuckled out reaching up to stroke Leo's long raven locks once more. Leo just fell back and shifted so that they somehow awkwardly fitted on Elliot's bed. Both with their shirt still on, their erections bumped against one another's.

"How about, we call it even for tonight?"

"By no means are we even Elli, but for now. I think a mutual hand shake is in order."

The noirette sniggered out snaking his long spindly fingers around the scion's cock. Elliot just shivered to the touch, his friend really did have icy cold hands, but then again he was told- cold hands meant a warm heart. That was what Leo exactly had, a kind warm heart that was buried under layer after layer of masks, books, hair everything. Still it was Leo's little charm, and only Elliot got to see it.

"I think we have an accord, my dear friend."

He smiled out snaking his own hand around his valet's erection. The two of them moved their hands slowly to begin with then the scion leaned forward pushing the two bodies closer. Which then cause Leo to extend his fingers and grasp both of their needs with one hand and stroked them in time together. Sharing a few more heated yet gentler kisses, the two of them soon found themselves. Arching and letting out little moans into each other's mouths. The pleasure was only getting better and better with each time Elliot tried all this. And with their joint orgasm and heavy breathing, the scion curled up and rested his head against the noirette's once more. Keeping a hand at all times resting on the man's hip. Just so that Leo knew he was still there.


End file.
